Darkness Take You
by StitchedSanity
Summary: Love was always seen as Pity for Anialise, she lost everything to become nothing. The bullying never helped her either; being different eventually makes you a target for pain. Can Anialise overcome her urges of killing, can she gain the attention she so desperately craves? Will she make a father figure out of Loki? Find out here... let the Darkness Take You
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the inter webs its Stitch Here! This is my first Fanfiction for Avengers and let me just tell you… the Supervillians were always my favorite. So in this story I put my character in the point of view of a villain with powers of amazingness! I hope you like I would enjoy reviews or follow me if you think I am decent. I may need some OC's soon so I will set up what to base them off of! **

**-Stitch**

***I own nothing***

** Anialise's Thoughts P.O.V**

Some people call me a freak of nature, a mistake; I stopped caring what they thoughta long time ago. School was where the judgmental idiots reigned free, like zombies to an innocent they attacked whom they thought was weak. Little did they know… that I was anything but weak, I was the definition of Darkness itself. A sweet 10 year old that somehow got into the 6th grade was all they saw in me. I knew I was different than them, smarter even… they made sure I would never forget it. I still bear a few scars when the bullies felt particularly mean and shoved me onto the streets, the sons of bitches made it hard not to hate life. So here I am a "little" girl who was hated for nothing and shown it with passion.

Anger was a simple factor in my life, evident everywhere with nowhere to go. I was simply its conduit in the world; I took in pain and transferred it into something deadly. Why do people misjudge pity for weakness, when they themselves were the weak ones? I am small, I know that, but Doll wasn't.

Heroes… Avengers… whatever you wanted to call them were just symbols, save the world but the world is already full of evil. Loki… was nothing, why take out anger on something that would never love you back, he was sly but not enough. He only wanted attention and I pity him for that, but he should have simply left the world for dead. This may seem random at the moment but believe me, it all fits together into a puzzle, pieces everywhere found at random slowly finding their way to connect.

Anialise was simply a shell of myself, people in New York call me Doll. Why such a simple name you may ask yourself, I don't need a fancy name to make a stand. The police couldn't catch me… and I knew they were confused at what I could do. They never see me… they never caught me, I was merely a ghost. I liked to stay hidden, I knew that someday if I "impressed" the Avengers enough that I would show myself, someone worthy of my sin. I did random yet elevated crimes that I knew would gain attention, Stealing, killing it meant nothing to me. I have no one left that I love so I have no limits to what I will do. I have no one; family doesn't exist for me, friends… No one likes me.

Orphanages were supposed to help kids gain someone to love, but in truth they used the other children and I like slaves. Bullies didn't only exist in school, some of the kids were nice enough but most just pushed me around and asked me to do their work for them, lazy asses. Of course I complied to avoid the bruises, my already aching body managed to complete the tasks they gave me, but it didn't mean that I would like it. The manager of the Orphanage was no better, a fat ass who does nothing but sit down and order us to clean the already dirtless floors. Honestly I was scared to even think of what he does in his office all day, probably something perverted. I never felt bad for myself; I just wanted to be left alone… I never wanted to be seen or looked at. Why do these people attack me, I literally sit down and insults litter my conscience, I never talk, I never smile, and does that make me Goth of course not. They judge me and I take it in but in all fairness I just relish what I would do when I finally snap and end their useless excuses for lives.

Now that we have established my situation, let me show you what happens in the darkness.

Pain

Pity

Weakness

Sin

Scars

The End.

**Still Anialise's P.O.V**

I walked down the crowded hall with learned swiftness, my shiny black shoes made tiny repetitive taps as I rushed to my next class. My black oversized long sleeve shirt swayed limply as I kept lightly jogging, my books jumping up and down. The kids that passed me made sure to "accidently" bump into me, making my time go faster than I had hoped for. I groaned as I took in the last hit and rushed to my way to Pre-Algebra, which in my opinion was my best subject.

I finally made it to the door, the labyrinth of adolescent kids behind me dwindled to nothing more than 5 or more. I made my way in just to be shoved against a familiar wall, "Hello Wall, I see we meet again," I thought. "Move Freak," muttered a rather big 7th Grader as he trudged in casting me a withering glare. I merely scraped myself off of the white brick and walked to my seat.

"Ok class, time to get to work!" Mrs. Cooper said with a cheerful chirp. Her happy attitude made me sick to my stomach but she was a good teacher and that was all I really cared about. The lesson went by quickly, the equations and teasing words of the students simply faded into x and y's. I glanced at the clock, the constant click bursting through my ears; it was 9:43… 2 more minutes. I packed up my stuff into a plain black backpack.

"Ok Kids, remember! Homework is Pages 234 through 235 all! Have a lovely weekend!" Mrs. Cooper said. My mouth curled into a small smile, I was happy to get away from all the bullies watching my every move waiting for me to mess up. The bell rang and all the students were ushered out by the sound of slapping shoes on tile. I stood up slowly taking in the rare silence of a room; I left with the teacher's eyes following me out, as if she really cared what they did to me.

I walked out of the classroom and moved over quickly to my locker, I was playing with my long sleeves to pass the time. I put in the combo with bored movements, slow and steady. I reached in and grabbed my Pre-AP Earth Science book and binder, the papers in my binder were heavy enough but the book was just weighing my small body down. I heaved my book to my chest and was about to close my locker when I felt a strong push on my shoulder. My body flew into my locker easily, its frailness allowed me to enter the 6 Foot locker easily. My book still in hand at the time dropped to the floor of the locker but my binder left my grasp.

I heard the giggles as the door closed and I just sat there, pissed off beyond belief. I just waited for the footsteps to fade away to nothing before I escaped the metal trap. I softly placed my hand on the locker, the shadows of the locker slowly made their way to my hand. I pushed the excess shadows into the lock and grinned with satisfaction as I heard the small locks bounce up in submition and unlocked.

I pushed open the locker door with ease and stepped out. I dusted off my fading skirt and stretched to get rid of the claustrophobic feeling still evident in my muscles. I stood up strangely calmly, even for me, I was surprised that I was handling it this well. I grabbed my fallen book and binder and walked to class like nothing had happened. Before I entered the classroom I sighed and thought to myself, "This is getting old."

**-REVIEW, Or give me suggestions :D Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the follow, favorites, and reviews! I was so happy I almost killed everybody in the room with me! Shout out to these three people for following meh!**

**-** CometGlider007

- FadingEcho12193

- Runyoucleverboyoswin

**And of course**

ElectricSocks

FadingEcho12193

**For Reviewing! Thanks People.**

**Thank you guys so much for following! So for other people follow me if you believe that I am decent, send reviews or even favorite! This chapter will be more action packed hopefully! **

**-Stitch**

Anialise P.O.V

The day finally ended, my head ached from all the names the other kids had offered onto me. For such idiots they could come up with some pretty creative shit… I mean none that I hadn't heard before but I did not even know they could think that hard. I walked slowly down the cracked pavement; the dying weeds that littered the sidewalk were crushed by my shoes without mercy. "So this is what it's like huh," I asked myself looking at my work. It reminded me of myself… is that why I killed it?

My entranced state led me to bump into a large body; I of course fell to the ground, my lack of weight made any blow a push to the ground. "Watch where you are going," a deep voice muttered. I looked up and saw a strange man, dressed in armor like clothes with slicked back hair… his eyes almost as cold as my own were emerald green. I stood up, nodded slightly and left hoping to escape the awkward situation. His eyes burned a hole in my back; it seemed to happen a lot nowadays, it was like they could see through my façade… they are just actors though, they have no true feelings.

After what seemed like eternity I lost the creepy guy, he seemed different somehow but I just couldn't explain it. Like he may actually… "Get a hold of yourself," I scolded myself. Silly me, letting my hopes up for absolutely nothing. The orphanage appeared in the distance, I shivered just looking at the weathered house. The blue sign hanging on mainly by weak rope read, "Loving Care Orphanage," the irony hidden in this could make any one of us living there laugh out loud. I changed my speed to a slow walk, hoping to relish in the cold winter air.

The building was closer than it had appeared and I was sadly there in no time. I brought my hand to the rusted brass knob and turned with a creak of wood and metal. I was met with the smell of alcohol; our manager wasn't what you would call orderly, he was in fact the exact opposite. Beer cans and bottles littered the floor; I could hear the thumping of the other kids all around me, not that I really cared where they were but it was nice knowing that I wasn't alone in this hell.

The next thing I knew I was grasping my cheek where I presumed a red slap mark was about to appear. "You are late you little shit," A voice slurred behind me. I turned to meet his eyes only to gain another slap; I held back the tears gaining leverage in my eyes. "I was held back a little," I said firmly, meeting his droopy blue eyes. He scratched his incredibly fat stomach and took a sip from his bottle, "Don't let it happen again or else," he threatened. I feigned fear, hoping my eyes got wide enough to show it, he seemed satisfied shockingly and quickly tossed me mop. "There was a spill in the hall, get to it," he said then walked away.

The number of insults piling up in my head was ridiculous, but I made my way kicking bottles as I went to the hall. I slathered the mop into the shallow water and sloshed it onto the floor with a depressing splatter. It only took me 5 minutes this time to hate him even more than I already had, a new record. I threw the mop into the closet watching as its excess liquid dripped through the crevice of the doorway," I hope you slip on that you son of a bitch," I giggled in my head. I then went to my room hoping to escape the smoke mixed beer scent drifting into my nose.

I walked up the steps hoping to avoid the stairs creaking accent, I made it up the stairs no problem now I just had to walk to my room. "Halfway there," I said to know one. Then of course a door had to open and my arm had to be grabbed," listen cutter, the manager wanted me to clean the bathroom, having better things to do I didn't do it," a girl's voice said. "Now I want you to clean it up for me, wouldn't it be a shame if I had to mess up your ugly face even more?" she snickered as if it were the funniest joke in the world. I nodded; I almost made it this time…

"What a nice nickname," I thought sarcastically. Of course the depressed kids were given really cute nicknames like my own, the ones that had no yet contemplated suicide were power hungry populars… some even went to my school, lucky me. The deed was done quickly and I slammed my door shut separating me from the sin outside. I flopped onto the mattress, it heaved in defiance but slowly allowed me to lay on its dirty surface and collect my thoughts. My long blonde hair drifted onto my face, I let it surround me in a crude blanket, and the only place I was actually safe. The once white walls were the only thing to look at in my room; it isn't like I had anything to decorate it with, against the rules apparently. Sometimes I would just look at it, imagine a world not filled with fools, or just pretend it was a pretty picture and hope it would take me away, away from everything.

I think about death all the time, the concept, the art of death is just interesting. It ends pain but leaves a body behind; I am smarter than the others though… I think about the consequences of the ending of a life. Shot to the head it's over, slit vertically blood drains you whole, and no one would miss me, what is there to miss here any ways? But I still live, because I know that I can find someone who could possibly love me, take care of me. But in death, you are only admitting defeat and giving the bullies a feeling of significance and power. By dyeing I am free but not free from judgment still, I live… and I still get judged but I can evolve from my hated form into something others may enjoy. And besides… If I was dead, I couldn't have become Doll… I couldn't have felt what she feels and it is amazing. "I can't wait till tonight," I said to myself, leaving me to a state of deep thought and emotion.

_**-Sorry if that was confusing :P Oh and to be clear "Doll" is introduced here! Bya!**_

_Time Skip – 10:00 P.M_

_No One's P.O.V_

A black clad figure leaped with learned grace onto "Harrison Avenue Jewelry Store". Her small body was equipped with a pitch black cloak, as if made from the void itself, her face was covered by a porcelain mask, with careful descriptive features edged into the lifeless eye slots and puckered mouth. No one saw the figure, she of course would never allow it, she was better than that. Her intentions, crystal clear shined even brighter when she put her hands flat out on the filthy roof… the black surroundings left their current position and spread onto the surface, enveloping until nothing was seen except darkness.

She smiled behind her mask and she slowly allowed herself to melt into the at one point solid structure. She could feel the molecules spread as her form whispered like a lost wind into the store, silent and not seen. She fell fast; it seemed as if she would crumble when she hit the ground. She merely snapped her fingers and dark cords sprung from the ground and clasped onto the girl's figure. Like claws rising from the depths of hell they slowly brought her down to the floor, expertly placing her body down.

She sat up calmly, gazing at every viewpoint she could possibly find, every camera, and every life form had to be taken out. She saw a total of 7 cameras, with each one found she sent a cloud of shadow to mess with its circuits and blocks its array of vision. She sighed in exhaustion… she was in.

_Doll/Anialise P.O.V_

Getting in was so easy, I had practiced numerous times on shade jumping and it was by far the easiest technique I knew. I straightened my doll mask and started viewing the precious treasures ripe for the taking. I brought my glove hand to the display case, diamonds, glittering in all forms and quantities lay before me. I used the shade technique again and forced the darkness into a small circle, the size of my arm. I grabbed all the jewels I could find, the pretty ones would be sold for a good price I was sure of it. Once I had packed up the jewels into a black leather pack I made my way to the back of the store, hoping to phase through the wall and make my escape.

I was just starting to converge the particles until I heard the click of a gun, I turned to see masked men… other robbers I presumed pointing a dangerous looking gun at my body. I viewed them suspiciously until I saw the hole drilled under the ground, looked like a sewer system. I silently breathed in relief, no super powered freak to deal with.

"Hand over the Jewels sweetie and no one gets hurt," they said forcefully. I could just feel them smirk; this was like any other day at school, they think they can get whatever they want by force… and this is me talking. I seethed in private but under my mask I started grinning like a cat, the ends almost meeting my ears.

I giggled loudly, obviously confusing the novice robbers… They had no idea who they were dealing with and I would use that to my advantage. "Just give us the Jewelry bitch before we kill your ass," he was furious to all extents… Perfect. I simply and slowly started moving my finger towards there shadow, its reaction was instant as I started to manipulate it and pull it just to test something.

I thought one thing as I showed them what happened to people that messed with me outside of society.

"NOW THAT I AM NOT RULED BY SILLY RULES… LET'S HAVE SOME FUN."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this, hopefully I did ok and if I did please send me a review they make me feel really good! Thanks so much to the support for the last chapter and the next one may be up soon! **

**PS- It may be a while before the next update cuss of a science fair thing, Thanks Inter web users!**

**-Stitch**


End file.
